1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to protective covers for electrical outlets and, more particularly, to a weatherproof cover for plugs in engagement with an outdoor electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household electrical outlets are often situated in outdoor locations to permit plugging in various outdoor appliances, such as electric weed trimmers, sprinkler systems and outdoor lighting. These outlets are significantly more vulnerable to contamination from dirt, water and other foreign matter than outlets which are located indoors. As a result, outdoor outlets are usually provided with some type of protective cover for preventing the entry of contaminants.
The most common type of outdoor cover has a spring biased lid member which is hingedly connected to the face plate of the outlet and its is pivotable from a closed position covering and tightly sealing the plug receptacles to an open position allowing access to the receptacles. Very often, an electrical outlet includes a single face plate with a number of plug receptacles disposed therein. In such instances, a plurality of the above-described lid members are provided, with each lid corresponding to a different one of the receptacles to permit each receptacle to be covered and uncovered independently.
A major problem with such an outlet cover is that the hinged lids provide protection only while the receptacles are not in use. As soon as a lid is swung open to allow an electrical appliance to be plugged into a receptacle, that receptacle is open to the elements and vulnerable to damage from moisture and the like. Moreover, the spring arrangement required to bias the lids to a closed position is complex to manufacture and increases the cost of the product.
Various types of outlet covers are also available for mounting over indoor electrical outlets. One prior art indoor outlet cover of particular interest is a boxlike structure comprising a base frame screwably attachable to the existing receptacle face plate and an open sided cover box which slips within the frame. The cover box is locked to the base frame by protruding tabs which are received in dovetail fashion in cutouts in the frame. The sides of the box carrying the protruding tabs are flexible enough to allow the tabs to slide out of their receiving cut outs when squeezed by an adult, but rigid enough to be considered "childproof". However, because the purpose of this type of cover is to "childproof" the outlet rather than to weatherproof it, no means are provided for preventing the entry of water and dirt. Thus, such covers are unsuitable for use with outdoor outlets.